my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiga Mitsuki
Shiga Mitsuki (Kanji: 死牙, 美月; English; Deadly Fang, Beautiful Moon), infamously world-renowned as an S-rank villain who is feared and reviled as Alkahestress (Romaji: Arukahesutoresu: Kana: アルカヘストレス), is a major character who was introduced during the Dragon Mutant Arc. She is the cruel and discriminatory mother of Asahi Kaichi, Asahi Hisaya, Hisayo, and Shiga Kazuki. As such; she is the grandmother of Asahi Hisako, Asahi Hisato, and Kakusu Tatsushi. In addition, she is the widow of Asahi Hiko and the wife of Shiga Yugo. She is one of the 25 Pillars of Moros; specifically, she is the 5th Pillar of Moros. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Role WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities * Supernatural Agility: * Supernatural Durability: * Supernatural Speed: * Supernatural Stamina: * Supernatural Strength: '' Fighting Style and Martial Arts * Mushin (Kanji: '''無心; English: No Mind) - * [[Yashagoro-ryu|'Yashagorō-ryū']] (Kanji: 夜叉五郎流; English: School of Yashagorō) - Mitsuki is an Orochimaru (Kanji: 大蛇丸) — or, in more conventional terms, a master — of the Yashagorō-ryū, a ko-ryū of ninjutsu which — in recent years — has come to be feared as one of the most prevalent and most powerful ansatsuken in Japan. As such, she is skilled and well-versed in a variety of the tactics and techniques of assassination and guerrilla warfare. ** Kyūshotsuki (Kanji: 急所突き; English: Vital Point Strike) - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will strike one or more of the points in the target's meridian system as a means of incapacitating one's target with either numbness or pain. ** Kyūsho Shinzōken (Kanji: 急所心臓拳; English: Vital Point Heart Fist ''') - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will inflict Commotio cordis — a fatal disruption of the heart's rhythm — upon one's target with a perfectly timed and extremely powerful punch to the portion of the target's chest that is directly above the target's heart. Notably, if need be, Mitsuki is able to perform this technique with his Extremity. ** '''Orochiganoiro (Kanji: 大蛇眼の色; English: Color of the Orochi's Eye) - Is an intonjutsu where one will blind, confuse, and disorient one's target with an abrupt flash of a chimerical color by utilizing the surface of a blade to reflect light into the target's eyes in a manner that will greatly and suddenly fatigue the cone cells of one's target. *** Hikawano Suimenkyou (Kanji: 簸川の水面鏡; English: Water Surface Mirror of the Hi River) - Is an advance, if not masterful, application of Orochiganoiro rather than a distinct and unique intonjutsu. It consists of blinding, confusing, and disorienting one's target(s) with a myriad and variety of abrupt flashes of a chimerical colors by utilizing the surface of a blade to reflect light onto nearby reflective surfaces in a manner where the light will reflect off those surfaces and into the target's eyes in a manner that will greatly and suddenly fatigue the cone cells of one's target. Notably, unlike Orochiganoiro, this maneuver can't be countered by not looking at its performer. ** Yamata Sakaho (Kanji: 八岐酒歩; English: Eight-Branched Alcoholic Steps) - Is a chōhō where one causes the sight of oneself to blur by both rapidly swaying one's body like the pendulum of a grandfather clock and vibrating one's body at an extreme frequency. Notably, while one is utilizing this chōhō, it is possible for one to heighten the degree of one's bur by heightening both the speed of one's sway and the frequency of one's vibration. It should also be noted that, in order to maintain and perform this chōhō, the rhythm of one's sway has to be in sync with the rhythm of one's vibration and the speed of one's sway has to be equal to the frequency of one's vibration. Quirk Main Article: Extremity: Alkahest * Extremity: Alkahest (Romaji: Ekusutorimitei: Arukahesuto; Kana: エクストリーみーティ・アルカヘスト) - Is a variation of the Extremity quirk. It's a Mutant-type quirk which causes Mitsuki to exhibit an alkahest-spewing, cartilaginous, contractible, elastically flexible, regenerative, segmented, and spiked tails with a full length of 120 feet. '''''Trivia * His theme is Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Moros